


The Hot Noodle Ridiculous Rap Rhyme

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Hot Noodles [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, There's only fluff here, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i opened my mouth and this fell out, normal service returning soon, ridiculous nonsense, seriously nothing of sense, terrible rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: So, somehow, the Hot Noodle AU went from a cute mini fic to one with a song, to one which will have a second part (Are those Gyoza going spare?) to a rhyming promise of fluff, more fluff, and so much fluff there's enough for several duvets/down comforters plus pillows for everyone in the fandom.I have even less of an excuse for this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [EmilyElm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyElm/gifts), [St_Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Cecilia/gifts), [emptyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheart/gifts), [JoJa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJa/gifts), [ranga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranga/gifts), [lady_slice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_slice/gifts), [DrHannibalLecterMD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHannibalLecterMD/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts), [Ethestrangest1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/gifts).



> For some lovely fannibals who made the mistake of being encouraging by commenting on this series, or another one, or who have sent me little cheery comments on tumblr, or have rec'd me - all I can say is, ha! Reckoning :-) thank you so much, I promise never to do this again.

We just wanna wallow  
Cos we all love marshmallow  
We just want some fluff  
Of angst there is enough

So come on write some love  
Make it fluff fluff fluffy fluff  
No more hurt or sorrow  
Love today/tomorrow

Make it super sweet  
With fluff and then repeat  
Lots of happy squeee  
We just need some glee

Happy Hannigram please  
Don't be a horrid sticky tease  
We want to laugh along  
With a cheery snoopy song

No metaphors or grims  
Gaslighting, or bad crims  
We promise we'll subscribe  
Join the happy noodle tribe

So write some fluff and jello  
We'll laugh and be all mellow  
This could go on and on  
And would that be so wrong?

So settle in and smile  
This might take a while!


End file.
